


When You'd Go Walking Past

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Genji Shimada, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Gabriel Reyes liked to think of himself as a man with standards. He liked to think that years of discipline had hardened his heart against the general fuckery that being the Blackwatch Commander entailed. He liked to think that he was immune to most of it.He hadn’t been counting on Genji.





	When You'd Go Walking Past

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven of Kinktober 2018 - Cross-dressing

Gabriel Reyes liked to think of himself as a man with standards. He liked to think that years of discipline had hardened his heart against the general fuckery that being the Blackwatch Commander entailed. He liked to think that he was immune to most of it. 

He hadn’t been counting on Genji. 

Bratty, brooding Genji who still hadn’t let go of some of his worst instincts. 

The cyborg ninja who had broken at least seven mirrors in the past few weeks. 

Was currently sitting on his desk. 

That wasn’t the shocking part. Genji was impossible to keep in one place, could break into damn near anything. He often showed up in Gabe’s office unnanounced. Either out of boredom or just to be sure that no one was going to stab him, Gabe couldn’t be sure. 

But Genji had never shown up like this. 

He was sitting on the desk in a black dress, tight fitted and short, showing off the dangerous curve of his waist. Stockings ran up the length of his legs, whispering a little as he shifted them, tipped in glistening black heels. Gabe’s eyes dragged back up the recruit’s body slowly, meeting fiery red eyes that were lined in black kohl. Genji was looking at him, mismatched lips coated in glimmering lipgloss and Gabe found himself at a loss. 

“Something on your mind, Shimada?” Gabe asked, closing the door to his office and watching as Genji stretched like a lazy cat, long legs touching the ground and walking toward him, sauntering more like. Genji walked like a natural in heels, graceful and deadly like everything else he did. He closed the distance quickly, the smaller man looking up at Gabe, mischief lingering under the usual misery. 

“You’ve been stressed lately,” the cyborg murmured, lilting accent curling sweetly over the unfamiliar, harsh syllables of English, “and I have been stressed myself.” 

Gabe knew that Genji had no qualms about sex, knew from his file and from having followed his family for years that Genji didn’t discern much. Slender hands, one flesh and one metal, moved over Gabe’s chest, the cyborg’s positioning forcing Gabe to see the curve of thick thighs under the well fitted dress. 

Gabe knew Genji had no qualms because, for as strong as the commander was, he had given into Genji’s seductions before. Because Genji made it easy, and it was so wrong. Gabe knew the younger Shimada was playing him like a fiddle, whispering to the darker instincts in his body but Genji was the worst temptation ever brought in. Every time he always said it would be the last time. 

But as Genji dragged him over to his chair and crawled into his lap, he knew that was a lie. 

“What do you plan on doing about it, Shimada?” Gabe asked, voice low and dark as Genji dropped to the ground, spreading Gabe’s legs wide and biting at his inner thigh, leaving a smear of peach-scented lip gloss. 

Genji said nothing, tugging open Gabe’s pants with his teeth, opening the button as well and pulling Gabe’s still soft cock out. But it wasn’t going to stay all that soft for long, not if Genji had anything to say about it. The ninja hummed a little, taking the tip into his mouth and rolling his talented tongue over the tip, making Gabe’s head tilt back, his free hand sliding into Genji’s hair. 

It was wrong, inappropriate, but Genji made it clear with every flick of his tongue and gentle suck that  _ he _ was in control of this moment. That those silky lips held Gabe right at the knife’s edge. And Gabe couldn’t help but find it distractingly attractive. Genji was a fallen prince, a sparrow with broken wings, but if this was how he was reclaiming his power, well, Gabe wasn’t going to complain too much. 

Especially not when Genji worked his way down, letting Gabe grow hard in the tight sleeve of his throat. The older man ran his fingers through Genji’s hair, pushing the dark mass of it away so he could watch Genji’s face. He oddly looked happiest when sucking cock, focused on the task at hand and blushing a little. Genji let out a soft, breathy sound as he worked himself into a rhythm, mouth open wide to accommodate his commander’s generous cock. 

Gabe hissed through his teeth, running his fingers through his hair over and over. He knew better than to talk right now. He’d tried once and Genji had simply left him with blue balls, cock hanging out with saliva drying on it. He knew it was better to just moan or gasp, all thoughts kept to himself as Genji went down on him. Slender hands ran up his thighs, Genji’s tongue swirling intricate patterns over the underside of his cock, making pleasure shiver through Gabe’s body. 

It was meticulous, easily the best head Gabe had ever received. Genji had a way with his lips and tongue, full mastery over the way he swallowed around Gabe’s cock, never once choking. Sometimes, Genji would goad Gabe into fucking his face but tonight was not that night. Instead, Genji pulled off, trailing his lips up the side of the shaft, sucking at the tip and rolling his tongue over the slit before popping off. 

“You’re so hard already, commander,” Genji purred out. He rarely spoke but, fuck, Gabe was okay if he wanted to get chatty. “Just from me using my mouth on you?” Genji smirked, looking pleased with himself before he sank back down all the way, swallowing around Gabe and making him moan, eyes pinched shut and head tossed back. 

Gabe knew that this was fucked, that it was unprofessional, that any of the medical staff would say that this was the worst way they could interact but Genji had a way of erasing those thoughts as his perfect ass stuck up in the air, encased in black fabric, hinting at a garter belt beneath as Genji bobbed his head up and down in Gabe’s lap, making the commander moan and gasp, Genji’s name slipping passed his lips. 

It was rare a twist came to their game. But Genji pulled off and moved back to sit on the desk, pressing a heeled foot to Gabe’s chest to make him remain seated. 

“You’ve been stressed,” Genji murmured, spreading his legs wide, showing off the stockings on his legs and the fact that his codpiece was gone, cock on full display and hole slick, hinting that Genji had played with himself. Gabe’s mouth went dry at the sight. He’d never actually touched Genji in return, the cyborg had never allowed it. 

And he wasn’t allowing it now, knocking Gabe’s hand away as he pressed a finger into himself with a showy moan. 

“That does not mean I require your participation, commander,” Genji growled, licking his swollen lips and arching his back as he added a second finger, stretching them wide, “it means sit back and enjoy the show.” Gabe swallowed thickly, arousal building unbearably under his skin as he watched Genji fuck himself open on two slender fingers, his still human cock leaking. Had Genji gotten this worked up from sucking him off?

Gabe groaned a little, leaning back and stroking his own cock slowly, up and down, groaning as his nerves were set alight. Genji only seemed fueled by this, matching Gabe’s pace on his dick with the fingers he had pressed inside. “You want to fuck me,” Genji said, not even framing it as a question, “you have such weird tastes, commander, letting me suck your cock, wanting to put it in me.” Genji moaned again, adding a third finger, seemingly aroused by the attention on him and only him. “Mmm do you want to fuck me in my pretty dress?”

Gabe groaned, caught up in the hypnotic rhythm of Genji;s words, nodding. He’d never actually seen the cyborg in pleasure, had never seen him cum. And Gabe admitted it was a bit of an obsession at this point, wanting to know if he even could. He stroked himself faster to the sight, those wet fingers making lewd noises in time with Genji’s own ragged breathing. He couldn’t help but want to know what Genji would feel like wrapped around his cock. But he didn’t move, only fucking his fist in rhythm with Genji’s fingers, moaning as it tricked his brain into thinking he was fuckign the pretty cyborg. 

“Brat,” Gabe groaned, voice teasing and Genji huffed a little, licking his lips, gaze lusty as he fucked his fingers in deep and tossed his head back with a showy wail of Gabe’s name, sending the older man over the edge and Gabe moaned, cum splattering over Genji’s thighs and stockings, staining the front of the skirt. 

Genji pulled his fingers free, cock still hard as he played with the cum on his thighs, smirking at Gabe as he licked it off his fingers. 

“You look better now, commander,” Genji murmured, closing those tempting legs as he moved, heels clicking and thighs slick as he moved to leave the office, Gabe still panting as he watched Genji’s ass. The ninja slipped free of the room to disappear, leaving Gabe covered in cum and strangely unsatisfied. 

He was gonna see Genji cum one day. 

Even if it was the last thing he ever did. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
